The Time We Knew
by Keeyah702
Summary: Kinana was just a normal girl with a family who used money to solve all their problems. After an accident that happened to her she now goes through life forgetting previous days. But what was called an accident...really an accident or a curse that was repeating its cycle? Cobra finds himself trapped in this cycle and sees every memory Kinana can't remember. Who is she? He wonders..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know the first chapter is short, but I wanted to see if people would open up to this new story. Feel free to review tell me if you like it so far and wish to continue. Thank you C:**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Kinana watched the birds fly across the blue sky; wondering where they were going. Did they have a purpose in life or were they just free spirits?

"Kinana don't do that...you look like one of those filthy kids down in the valley who look lost all the time." She looked at a woman who now sat down.

They were both sitting out on the terrace; having breakfast. It was as if Kinana had flown out of her body for a brief second before coming back to reality.

"Mother..." She looked at the woman across from her with a blank stare.

"Yes what is it?" The woman drank some tea their maid was serving.

"Um..." She had no idea what she was going to say to her mother just then.

"There's no room for Um, Ifs or Buts Kinana I've told you that. Now go get ready and I'll have Jellal take you." With an unsure movement she did as she was told.

The woman watched her daughter leave; she had a look of sadness.

"Well good morning princess...?" A man walked passed Kinana; watching her walk away without noticing him.

"I'm really getting tired of this..." The man said to the woman as he made his way to the terrace.

"I'm sorry honey; Kinana is having another relapse of memory loss. You heard what the doctors have said before..."

"I'm not paying those doctor's for nothing...they need to fix her." The man sounded irritated.

"I know dear and they will don't worry. Now eat your breakfast for now."

**xXx**

Kinana looked at herself in the mirror, the outfit was steam pressed and perfect. She just didn't feel right though...it was always like something was missing.

"Miss Kinana the car is waiting downstairs, shall we?" Jellal bowed to her.

Jellal noticed the blank stare in her eyes again. He was already warned that she was out of it, just like so many times before...

When the bright haired beauty stepped into the car; she sat down not sure where she was going.

Kinana felt a little strange, now pulling out of the huge driveway that she didn't remember. Why couldn't she remember anything?

Passing a amongst the cliffs overlooking the bright blue ocean; Kinana's heart ached in pain. She could feel the intense vibration thudding through her chest.

With an unknown tear running down her cheek; she turned to Jellal who was staring at her.

"Miss Kinana what is it?" He asked in a panic.

"I feel sad for some reason..." She turned her eyes back out the window.

Jellal looked at the young girl as if he didn't even know her. After so many years watching over her and trying to protect Kinana.

He wondered something must have been seriously bad for such an innocent girl to have to go through this.

He heard the rumors of Kinana's family but...he didn't think they were true stories.

**xXx**

"UUUGGHH!" Cobra woke up in a sweat with his heart racing. He tried to catch his breath as he wiped a hand over his wet hair.

"Not again..." He whispered to himself looking down at his hands that were now shaking.

He made a motion as if he was choking someone invisible; but who was he trying to kill?

Cobra lived a quiet life and kept to himself and the people he interacted with wasn't that big of a group.

Maybe he was meant to save someone in the process of killing them? He shook off the thought with a hiss.

Getting out of bed and opening the blinds; he revealed the sunlight of a new day. He saw the birds fly across the blue sky wondering where they were going.

Did they have a purpose in life...or were they just free spirits?

Cobra pounded a fist against the window pain; with the tears that just ran down his face.

Falling to the ground on his knees he began to hear voices surround him all in his head at once. Scenes that he never seen before so vivid in his mind; swirling around like a personal link to someone's life.

"Kinana...who are you?" Cobra whispered as he hunched down still on his knees like he was praying for an answer to fall upon him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the late updates and smaller chapters, when real life calls you real life really calls you. I apologize though I'm really trying my best to make these updates happen. I've just been so busy lately please forgive me Dx**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

"What is your name?" A woman asked; sitting on a chair across from Kinana. Her blonde hair neatly in a bun with thick glasses and a fancy watch upon her wrist.

"Your watch...it looks expensive," Kinana looked at it like it wasn't the first time she's seen it. She looked back up at her therapist now who was blushing.

"Oh this old thing, it was actually a gift..."

"What is your name?" Kinana asked.

"My name isn't an issue right now, you are the one in this session." The woman hid her watch under her sleeves. Kinana could have sworn it was like she was hiding something.

"I think this session is over..." Kinana stood up.

"You can't be the one to announce that..." The woman stood up just as Kinana had.

"You're disgusting..." Kinana said without looking at the woman and heading out the door.

"How dare you; you little..." Before the woman could finish; Kinana slammed the door behind her.

"Finished so soon?" Jellal stood up, waiting outside of the office.

"I want to leave..." She said making her way down the hallway.

"As you wish." Jellal followed her.

The blonde therapist opened the door in an angry manner about to make a scene, but she saw no point when she saw Kinana already walking back to the elevators.

Jellal looked back at the woman once before heading into the sliding doors with Kinana. He wanted to know what had just happened in there?

Out in front of the building, Jellal opened the limo door for her before stepping into the car as well.

Looking out her window as the car made its way onto the busy street; Kinana saw a face that looked so familiar. She touched the window as if she was trying to reach out the person looking back to her.

But sadly the man only gave a smirk before heading into the building.

"Kinana what's wrong?" Jellal kept his eyes on her as she brought her hands back into her lap.

"It's nothing..." She stopped looking out the window.

**xXx**

Cobra walked down the streets after hallucinating a few more times. He found himself in front of a big building he had seen in the visions he's had before.

He noticed a sleek black limo making its way out; he thought it must be nice being rich. Although he knew well enough money never solved anything.

Stepping into the building and heading up to the front desk; he tried to get information about Kinana. He had seen her walk into the building and up the elevator.

"Excuse me can I get some help here?" He rang the bell that said for service. A man in a fancy business suit cut in front of him.

"Hi I would like to..."

"Hey pal I was here before you!" Cobra pushed the man aside.

Everyone looked confused around him as the man stumbled to the side.

"Whatever..." Cobra didn't stay long enough to see what happened next; instead he found the elevators and made his way to the top.

As Cobra reached his level; he stepped out into a long bright hallway. He took in the familiar frames on the wall and the cool scent of berries that circulated through the ventilated hall.

He looked through some of the plagues on the wall looking for a particular name that made sense to him.

Cobra came to a stop once he heard a woman's voice. He stood behind the door that was ajar and listened in on the voice he once heard before.

"Kinana may be forgetful but she's not stupid. She knows we're together so why hide it? I'm sorry...? How dare I _what_ exactly?... I have a right to call you at anytime, it isn't fair that I'm paying for all of this when I'm not _doing_ anything _wrong_! ...No please I don't want that... Yes I trust you but...it's just frustrating that we have to keep everything in the dark. Yes I understand, goodbye I love y-hello? Hello...?" The woman slammed the phone down as hard as she could before she began to cry.

Cobra walked back into the hallway feeling more confused than ever.

**xXx**

As Kinana made her way back up to her house, she could hear her parents arguing.

"Miss Kinana maybe it isn't such a good idea to walk in on all of that..." Jellal suggested. But as he spoke too soon here came all of "that" rushing out the front door.

"I'm going out for a bit." Kinana's mother waltzed through the door with her coat and her designer bag in hand. Jellal bowed to her politely before she made her way down the steps and got in her white new Benz.

Kinana made no sign of emotion as she walked into the place she was supposed to call her home.

"Hey princess, back so soon?" Her father greeted her, but his expression didn't look all too surprised.

"Why was mother upset?" Kinana avoided the question she was asked.

"Leave us," her father excused Jellal with a wave of his hand. The guard bowed once before taking his leave.

"Your therapist called me and it disturbed time I was spending with your mother. Why did you walk out of your session like that Kinana?" He put a hand on his hip as he made motions with his free one. Kinana only forgot her memories...she wasn't in kindergarten.

"How much money do therapists make?" She asked, once again side stepping another question.

"That's another thing, you need to stop answering my questions with another question. Your therapist said that you also did that with her today."

"I thought revealing clients information was forbidden? Isn't that what the privacy waver indicates?" Kinana replied the same. Her father sighed heavily while wiping a frustrated hand over his face.

"Just go to your room..."

Kinana did as she was told without a single argument back, because all she really wanted was to get to her room.


End file.
